


Smoke in a Starless Sky

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Vincent does a lot of bad things these days...
Relationships: Vincent Valentine/Riku
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Smoke in a Starless Sky

**Author's Note:**

> October 5, 2004.

Vincent Valentine really had never meant to start smoking again. After all, he'd pretty much kicked the habit while trapped in a coffin woven from nightmares.

The funny thing was, besides the fact that he had started smoking again, he still slept in a coffin. He had a hard time getting comfortable anywhere else.

His current housemate rarely said anything about either habit most days, anyway.

Outside it was very dark, but they sat out there anyway, looking at the starless sky.

Vincent smoked. It wasn't as if it would kill him or anything.

"Vincent?"

Vincent regarded Riku with an icy gaze. He often wondered what Sephiroth had been like as a teen. Probably similar, he decided, but more blood-thirsty.

When he had those thoughts, he was also struck with the image of a war-ruffled blood-stained Sephiroth... despite the only time he had ever seen Sephiroth covered in blood, it had been his own blood... deep red, thick.

"What?"

There were only so many things to do in a black dark cold world devoid of all life save for themselves. When material objects grew dull, they had turned quickly to their bodies as escape.

"Blow you..." Riku tossed out, smiling a smile too old for his years.

It gave Vincent nightmares. Hell, when it came down to it, breathing gave Vincent nightmares. It was probably why Vincent had originally given in.

"You don't even know what I am," Vincent said, crushing his cigarette out between metal fingers.

"And I don't know where you've been," Riku commented, working his smirk.

Protests were, of course, a part of the game.

Vincent relaxed, letting Riku pull at his pants. Riku never asked about the scars, thankfully. Riku never asked...

Gasping, Vincent lost himself in the sheer sensation of Riku's mouth around him. He wasn't even hard yet but it felt so damned good.

Sometime before - before the darkness and before Riku, Vincent had come to terms with his new-found carnal nature. Some days it was all he had to rely on.

All in all, it was a fucked up reminder that he was, in fact, alive.

He couldn't help that his mind wandered as Riku worked him over. It wasn't that he didn't want Riku to be Riku. It was just that it was almost too much.

He clenched his metal hand, wondering just how he'd gotten to that exact moment. He hadn't realized how badly he needed release. Riku's mouth was hot around his arousal and finally deciding to fuck it all and embrace fate as a soul permanently lost, Vincent let go and met the rush of orgasm head on.

Some moments later, Riku was sitting beside him again, silently begging something in return - a hand job at least... Vincent had never asked the cause, but his claw sure did get the kid off and quickly.

But first, damn... He wanted a cigarette.


End file.
